Harpyen im Greifenpass (Abenteuer)
Ablauf des Abenteuers Es wurde Abend im Greifenpass. In einem kleinen Gasthof zwischen Kammhütten und Trottweiher kehrten die letzten Reisenden ein, um ein Bett für die Nacht und Speis und Trank zu finden. Der Wirtsraum war schließlich bis auf einen Platz besetzt. Man hörte das Klappern von Geschirr das Gemurmel der müden Gäste, die sich darüber austauschten, was sie auf ihrer Reise erlebt hatten. Arnulf setzte sich an den letzten freien Platz neben einen grobschlächtigen Kerl und einen Elf, der im Schneidersitz auf seinem Stuhl saß und ein Horn Ziegenmilch trank. Gegenüber genoß ein griesgrämig wirkender Zwerg gerade einen Humpen Bier. Am Kopf des Tisches saß eine gut aussehende, wenn auch von Müdigkeit gezeichnete, dunkelblonde Frau. Arnulf bestellte sich einen Eintopf sowie ebenfalls einen Humpen, begrüßte die anderen Anwesenden kurz und begann, das Essen zu sich zu nehmen. Der Eintopf war nicht übel und das Bier entspannte seine Glieder, die von seiner weiten Reise arg strapaziert waren. Er lauschte nebenbei den Gesprächen der anderen Anwesenden. Der Elf fragte, ob jemand auf seiner Reise hierher irgendwo Orks getroffen hätte. Dies wurde von allen einstimmig verneint. Der Zwerg, skeptisch der Frage gegenüber, erkundigte sich, ob der Elf denn überhaupt schon einmal einen Ork gesehen hätte. Der Elf antwortete ihm lächelnd, dass er schon viele erschlagen hätte. Sein kleinwüchsiger Tischnachbar, der eine offensichtliche Abneigung gegenüber Elfen zu hegen schien, versuchte nun diesen zu provozieren. Er würde nicht glauben, dass ein Elf jemals einen Ork erschlagen könne. Außerdem würde ein Ork wohl niemal Angst vor so einem kleinen Dolch haben. Der Elf erwiderte darauf gelassen, dass er dies auch mit einem Speer getan hätte; dieser sei ihm aber zerbrochen. Während dieses kleinen Disputs erkundigte sich der Straßenschläger zu Arnulfs Rechten bei der anwesenden Dame, was sie für eine Nacht kosten würde. Er hätte seine Dirne verloren, die er in Tannfurt abliefern sollte. Sie hätte sich den Knöchel verstaucht und er habe dann ihr Leiden beendet. Als dies der Elf hörte, wirkte er entrüstet: "Ihr habt sie erstochen, weil sie eine verstauchten Knöchel hatte?! Warum habt Ihr sie nicht getragen?" "Dann hätte ich im Freien kampieren müssen bei den Aasgeiern", erwiderte der Mensch und trank den letzten Schluck von seinem Bier. "Nun aber wieder zurück zum Geschäftlichen: Was sagtet Ihr, was Ihr für die Nacht kostet?", wandte er sich wieder an die Dame. "30 Dukaten", sagte sie süffisant lächelnd. "Nun, das ist in der Tat viel Geld. Soviel habe ich leider nicht. Der Zwerg sieht so aus, als ob er Geld hätte." "Für eine Menschenfrau? Nein, danke!" "Und du, Thorwaler?" "Nun, ich habe leider nicht mehr viel übrig, aber lasst mich versuchen, noch etwas Geld aufzutreiben", erwiderte Arnulf lachend. Ob es nun am Bier lag oder an der lustigen Gesellschaft, er schnappte sich seine Laute und begann, eine alte, thorwalsche Weise anzustimmen. Allerdings bemerkte er zu spät, dass sich aufgrund seiner Reise die Laute verstimmt hatte, und es kamen nur ein paar schiefe Töne heraus. Dies wurde von den Gästen des Wirtshauses weitgehend ignoriert. Plötzlich schwang die Tür des Gasthauses auf und fünf große Kerle in einfacher Kleidung gingen an den Tisch in der Ecke. Es schien ein Streitgespräch zu geben, worauf die Männer wieder verschwanden. Der Tischnachbar von Arnulf rief quer durch den Raum, ob es Probleme gäbe. Daraufhin erhob sich einer vom Tisch und kam auf den Menschen zu. Er erzählte ihm, dass ihnen befohlen wurde, nun in der Nacht nach etwas zu suchen und nun ihr Essen kalt werden würde. Der Grobschlächtige lachte und fragte, ob er dann das Essen haben könne. Der Angesprochene wirkte leicht verärgert, schluckte seinen Zorn jedoch herunter, und fragte: "Nun, ich dachte, Ihr könntet uns vielleicht etwas helfen. Ihr seht kräftig aus, und Kraft ist das, was wir jetzt brauchen. Wollt Ihr uns für ein Silberstück begleiten?" "Ein Silberstück? Das ich nicht lache! Niemand beleidigt Corbec!" Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Zwei Silberstücke!" "Für zwei Silberstücke würde ich euch auch mit meinem Hammer helfen", sagte der Zwerg. Goldgier sprach aus seinen Augen, als er das Wort Silber vernahm. Arnulf, der sich mittlerweile wieder an den Tisch gesellt hatte, bot sich nun ebenfalls an: "Für zwei Silberstücke könnt ihr auch auf meine Hilfe setzen." Der Auftraggeber wirkte nun sichtlich erleichtert und wandte sich nun auch an den Elfen: "Wollt Ihr uns nicht mit eurem Bogen unterstützen, Elf? Ihr bekämet auch zwei Silberstücke!" "Aus eurem Silber mache ich mir nichts, aber ich werde euch helfen." "Dann nehme ich sein Silber!" rief der Zwerg. to be continued... (Falls jemand Lust hat, kann er ja hier weiter schreiben. Ansonsten mach ich das in den nächsten Tagen fertig. Chris) Kategorie:Abenteuer